


You Make My Dreams (Come True)

by WillyKappyMattsMarns



Category: Men's Hockey RPF, Toronto Maple Leafs - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 06:32:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18773176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillyKappyMattsMarns/pseuds/WillyKappyMattsMarns
Summary: Mitch and Auston are lip-syncing in the car back from practice, as usual, then something not-so-usual happens





	You Make My Dreams (Come True)

**Author's Note:**

> This ones definitely my proudest work. Spent way too much time on it and changed my idea like 17 times, but I’m really happy with the end result. :)

Life is pretty great right now for Auston. The team just punched their ticket to the playoffs, they’re on a 7 game win streak, and Auston finally broke his scoring slump. He smiles over at Mitch who’s sitting in the passenger seat of his BMW on the way back to his apartment from practice. Mitch is oblivious to the heavy downtown Toronto traffic, belting out the words to some song by One Direction. Auston laughs, the sight of Mitch singing nothing new. 

“They don’t know about the up all nights!”

Auston turns down the volume on the radio, much to the disappointment of Mitch. He shoots a look at Auston. “Um, who’s turn is it with the aux cord?” He sasses. 

Auston cocks a grin. “It’s been your turn for the past week, Mitchy.”

Mitch only misses a beat. “Every time it’s your turn you plug in your phone then let me choose the music anyways.”

“One Direction is not an option on my phone.” Mitch ignores him then reaches to turn up the volume. 

“You do know it’s not against the law to sing along, right?” Mitch informs, changing the song. Auston laughs, turning his attention back to the slowly moving highway. Mitch scrolls through his music with a mischievous grin on his face. The all-too-familiar beat of ‘You Make My Dreams’, the Leafs, celly song, begins playing through the speakers of Auston’s car. He recognizes it immediately and whips his head to face Mitch. His best friend is so amused by Auston’s reaction he laughs until Auston fears he might piss on his leather seats. 

“Turn it off, Mitchy,” Auston laughs. 

Mitch laughs again and disobeys Auston by dropping his phone back into his lap and turning the volume up even louder. He bangs his head to the beat and belts out the lyrics to the song that gives them both a rush of adrenaline. 

Auston can’t help himself from singing along. Mitch gets all too excited and smiles so big Auston fears his face might crack. 

“You make my dreams come true!” Both boys song looking at each other with equally stupid grins on their faces. 

It’s these moments that Auston’s reminded of why he fell in love with Mitch. When they met, something clicked and they’d been beat friends ever since. Auston had also been one-sidedly in love with him ever since. He’s brought back into the moment when Mitch turns down the volume a bit. Auston’s stomach is in knots with the way Mitch is looking at him, but he chooses to ignore it. 

“I’d kiss that gorgeous smile until your lips were swollen,” Mitch yells over the music. 

He should be used to it by now. Mitch does this all the time. He’s always at Auston’s apartment, and the platonic flirting is non-stop. Underline, platonic. Auston’s heart squeezes inside his chest and he forgets how to breath, then reacts by turning off the music. 

“What the hell man? It was just a joke,” Mitch whines. Auston just stares straight ahead. 

“Auston-“

“Just, stop, Mitch, okay?” Auston snaps. He’s had enough of the unrelenting teasing. It would be different if he didn’t have feelings for him. It would be so much easier. But he does, and it’s so hard. 

“Auston, I was just kidding. There’s no reason to get mad, bro. Geez.”

He glances at Mitch, who’s now staring at the window. He almost says it. He almost confessed what he’s been holding back for four long years. But he bites his younger. Mitch doesn’t. 

“What’s your problem, man? You’re usually fine when I joke like that.”

“You wanna know what my problem is? My problem... my problem is that I’m in love with you!” The words are out of his mouth before he can stop them. Auston shuts his eyes in regret and hits the steering wheel, fearing that he just ruined the best friendship he has ever had. “Mitch, I-“

“You’re in love with me?” Mitch croaks. Auston just winces and nods in response. “How long?”

“Since the day I met you.”

The car is silent for what feels like an eternity, until Mitch reaches over, grabs one of Auston’s hands, and pulls it into his lap. Auston’s heart leaps into his throat as he watches Mitch intertwine their fingers, then looks up to meet his gaze. He has never felt more vulnerable than he does in this moment. “You’re a fucking idiot, Auston,” Mitch says, so softly and filled with fondness that it’s not an insult. 

Before Auston can question, Mitch rambles on. “I don’t know if you haven’t noticed me pining for four years, dumbass, but I’m in love with you, too.”

“Mitch, please, I’m begging you, don’t be joking.”

Mitch shakes his head, his gaze never leaving Auston’s. He leans over the cup holders and drinks and space between them and is so ready, so ready, to finally kiss Auston, but the car behind them honks, making them both jump, then laugh. Mitch settles back into his seat, but not before grabbing Auston’s hand and returning it back into his lap, it’s rightful resting place. 

“I love you,” Mitch says when they start driving again. Auston’s heart bursts and he thinks he might cry because it’s all real. Mitchell-fucking-Marner just told him he loves him. 

“I love you, too,” Auston says, squeezing his hand fondly. “I love you, so much.”


End file.
